The Beasts of Beast Quest
This is the list of all the Beasts from the Beast Quest series, including both old Beasts and new Beasts. This is where you will discover the names of every single Beast, both Good and Evil from the main series, special bumper editions, Master Your Destiny and Beasts from the Chronicles of Avantia. Here are the names that you shall discover every single Beast of the series. MAIN SERIES 1. Ferno the Fire Dragon 2. Sepron the Sea Serpent 3. Arcta the Mountain Giant 4. Tagus the Horse-Man 5. Nanook the Snow Monster 6. Epos the Flame Bird 7. Zepha the Monster Squid 8. Claw the Giant Monkey 9. Soltra the Stone Charmer 10. Vipero the Snake-Man 11. Arachnid the King of Spiders 12. Trillion the Three-Headed Lion 13. Torgor the Minotaur 14. Skor the Winged Stallion 15. Narga the Sea Monster 16. Kaymon the Gorgon Hound 17. Tusk the Mighty Mammoth 18. Sting the Scorpion Man 19. Nixa the Death-Bringer 20. Equinus the Spirit Horse 21. Rashouk the Cave Troll 22. Luna the Moon Wolf 23. Blaze the Ice Dragon 24. Stealth the Ghost Panther 25. Krabb Master of the Sea 26. Hawkite Arrow of the Air 27. Rokk the Walking Mountain 28. Koldo the Arctic Warrior 29. Trema the Earth Lord 30. Amictus the Bug Queen 31. Komodo the Lizard King 32. Muro the Rat Monster 33. Fang the Bat Fiend 34. Murk the Swamp Man 35. Terra Curse of the Forest 36. Vespick the Wasp Queen 37. Convol the Cold-Blooded Brute 38. Hellion the Fiery Foe 39. Krestor the Crushing Terror 40. Madara the Midnight Warrior 41. Ellik the Lightning Horror 42. Carnivora the Winged Scavenger 43. Balisk the Water Snake 44. Koron the Jaws of Death 45. Hecton the Body Snatcher 46. Torno the Hurricane Dragon 47. Kronus the Clawed Menace 48. Bloodboar the Buried Doom 49. Ursus the Clawed Roar 50. Minos the Demon Bull 51. Koraka the Winged Assassin 52. Silver the Wild Terror 53. Spikefin the Water King 54. Torpix the Twisting Serpent 55. Noctila the Death Owl 56. Shamani the Raging Flame 57. Lustor the Acid Dart 58. Voltrex the Two-Headed Octopus 59. Tecton the Armoured Giant 60. Doomskull the King of Fear 61. Elko Lord of the Sea 62. Tarrok the Blood Spike 63. Brutus the Hound of Horror 64. Flaymar the Scorched Blaze 65. Serpio the Slithering Shadow 66. Tauron the Pounding Fury 67. Solak Scourge of the Sea 68. Kajin the Beast Catcher 69. Issrilla the Creeping Menace 70. Vigrash the Clawed Eagle 71. Mirka the Ice Horse 72. Kama the Facless Beast 73. Skurik the Forest Demon 74. Targro the Arctic Menace 75. Slivka the Cold-Hearted Curse 76. Linka the Sky Conqueror 77. Vermok the Spiteful Scavenger 78. Koba Ghoul of the Shadows 79. Raffkor the Stampeding Brute 80. Vislak the Slithering Serpent 81. Tikron the Jungle Master 82. Falra the Snow Phoenix 83. Wardok the Sky Terror 84. Xerik the Bone Cruncher 85. Plexor the Raging Reptile 86. Quagos the Armoured Beetle 87. Styro the Snapping Brute 88. Ronak the Toxic Terror 89. Solix the Deadly Swarm 90. Kanis the Shadow Hound 91. Gryph the Feathered Fiend 92. Thoron the Living Storm 93. Okko the Sand Monster 94. Saurex the Silent Creeper 95. Krytor the Blood Bat 96. Soara the Stinging Spectre 97. Drogan the Jungle Menace 98. Karixa the Diamond Warrior 99. Quarg the Stone Dragon 100. Korvax the Sea Dragon 101. Vetrix the Poison Dragon 102. Strytor the Skeleton Dragon 103. Zulok the Winged Spirit 104. Skalix the Snapping Horror 105. Okira the Crusher 106. Rykar the Fire Hound 107. Grymon the Biting Horror 108. Skrar the Night Scavenger 109. Tarantix the Bone Spider 110. Lypida the Shadow Fiend 111. Menox the Sabre-Toothed Terror 112. Larnak the Swarming Menace 113. Jurog Hammer of the Jungle 114. Nersepha the Cursed Siren 115. Querzol the Swamp Monster 116. Krotax the Tusked Destroyer 117. Torka the Sky Snatcher 118. Xerkan the Shape Stealer 119. Electro the Storm Bird 120. Fluger the Sightless Slitherer 121. Morax the Wrecking Menace 122. Krokol the Father of Fear 123. Akorta the All-Seeing Ape 124. Lycaxa Hunter of the Peaks 125. Glaki Spear of the Depths 126. Diprox the Buzzing Terror 127. Teknos the Ocean Crawler 128. Mallix the Silent Stalker 129. Silexa the Stone Cat 130. Kyron the Lord of Fire SPECIAL BUMPER EDITIONS Vedra and Krimon Twin Beasts of Avantia Spiros the Ghost Phoenix Nawdren the Black Phoenix Arax the Soul Stealer The Super Beast Sephir the Storm Monster Kragos and Kildor the Two-Headed Demon Creta the Winged Terror Mortaxe the Skeleton Warrior Ravira Ruler of the Underworld Raksha the Mirror Demon Grashkor the Beast Guard Ferrok the Iron Soldier Viktor the Deadly Archer Ossator the Skeleton Horse Laus the Stag Beast Anoret the First Beast Okawa the River Beast Skolo the Bladed Monster Jakara the Ghost Warrior Yakorix the Ice Bear Tempra the Time Stealer Falkor the Coiled Terror Kyrax the Metal Warrior Magror Ogre of the Swamps Verak the Storm King Ospira the Savage Sorceress Scalamanx the Fiery Fury Petorix the Winged Slicer Arkano the Stone Crawler MASTER YOUR DESTINY Aldroim the Shape-Shifter Cornix the Deadly Trickster Marlik the Drowning Terror Klaxa the Armoured Enemy Polkai the Shark-Man Dredda the Tunnelling Menace CHRONICLES OF AVANTIA Firepos the Flame Bird Gulkien the Winged Wolf Nera the Sprinting Puma Falkor the Crested Serpent Troidon the Giant Slug Varkules Varlot the Transforming Horse Vendrake's Chariot-Vulture OTHER BEASTS Reptus the Ocean King Cycron the One-Eyed Tiger